write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Flowey the Flower vs Mickey Mouse
A battle to conmemorate Red's Birthday Flower vs Mouse Luigi.png Medio ambiente vs alcantarillas que tiene el poder en sus manos.png For Sky.jpg Two rivals of a blue character of cartoons and videogames with opposite personalities fight! Who can win? Introduction Skyblazero: The rivalry is a know thing... Anti-Sky: And generally in the fiction exists many rivals of blue characters with opposite personalities! Jack: And the rivals are fighting today are Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck's rival and mascot of Disney! Hunter: And Flowey the Flower, Frisk's rival antagonist of Undertale! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are screaming and clapping in emotion) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse exit of his Clubhouse and was walking happily until he fell into a hole into a strange world. Mickey was looking around the place and he said. Mickey: Well... This place is weird.... Where am I? Mickey still looking around the place until found Flowey. Flowey: Hi, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Mickey: You maybe a good thing to give at Minnie! Mickey said happy. Mickey then trid to grab Flowey but he got mad. Flowey: Hey mouse stop! Mickey got scared as Flowey fired off a bullet Mickey dodges. Mickey: Well, Sorry Flower but you asked a fight! Mickey then puts a serious exprettion and pull out his Keyblade as Flowey was laughing of Mickey. SHOWTIME!!! Fight First Flowey fired bullets at Mickey who was outrunning of them until Mickey decide use his Keyblade and starts to cut the bullets. Mickey then tried to slash Flowey with his Keyblade but fails and Flowey started to laugh of Mickey. Mickey then decide use his Mallet and smacks Flowey into a wall. Then Mickey use the Sorcerer's Hat and throw a fireball at Flowey burning him in ashes. Mickey tried to run out of the place as Flowey use reset to was in the start of the fight. Mickey then runs at Flowey trying to slash him with the Keyblade but Flowey dodges the attacks and fired bullets at Mickey who started dodging them. Mickey then pull out his Mallet and decide smack Flowey into a wall and Mickey then jumps at Flowey and decapitates the flower with the Keyblade. Flowey then reset again in the start of the fight as Mickey try to slash him but Flowey dodges and becomes into Omega Flowey. Flowey try to burn Mickey with flamethrowers as he was laughing but Mickey dodges and Flowey shoots bombs at Mickey who was dodging the attacks. Mickey then scared was trying to run out to save his life until he decide run out of Flowey and use the Superhero Machine and becomes into Super Mickey. Flowey was laughing shooting flamethrowers and bombs at Mickey who flies dodging them and punches into Flowey's face. Omega Flowey gets angry and shoots a giant blue energy beam at Mickey who dodges it and start punching towards Flowey's face. Flowey: STOP!!! Flowey shoots fingerguns and bombs at Mickey who dodges and punches towards Flowey's face and start punching Flowey many times until Flowey returns to normal. Flowey: Well... This world is kill or be killed... Kill me! Mickey: Sorry flower, but you tried to attack me so you end being killed now! Mickey then decapitates Flowey with his Keyblade. K.O! Mickey then runout of the place and talked with Donald and Goofy about the fight. Results THIS WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS... MICKEY MOUSE!!! Final Point Skyblazero: Well, a mouse end killing a flower.... Anti-Sky: Mickey show be more stronger, faster, and durable than Flowey and also more experienced, more toonforce, and is smarter. Jack: And both also has many arsenal. Rock: Flowey's only advantage is that the reset can help him. Hunter: It seems Flowey ends up without head! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Mickey +Stronger +Faster +Durable +Toonforce +Smart +Arsenal -Flowey's reset can help him Losser Flowey +Reset can help him -Basically everything A Message of the Writer Happy Birthday Red! Next Time Category:Skyblazero